The present invention relates to a valve device for a pressurised gas cylinder. The present invention particularly relates to a valve device with an integrated gas pressure regulator for a compressed oxygen cylinder intended particularly for use in oxygen therapy in medical environments.
Valves for pressurised gas cylinders are known in prior art. These devices usually comprise a manoeuvre valve for the outlet of high pressure gas, and a manoeuvre valve to adjust the flow of gas, usually pressure reduced, toward the outlet. This has a disadvantage particularly when used for medical emergencies. In this case, the user of an oxygen cylinder with two separate valves, one for the high pressure gas outlet and the other to adjust the output flow of pressure reduced gas toward the patient, must make two successive movements, a first one to open the first valve and then a second one to open the second valve. This takes time and is done at the detriment of the patient. Furthermore, it is possible that the user will panic and use the wrong valve, or possibly not open the valves in the right order.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved valve device for a pressurised gas cylinder, wherein the valve is reliable and easy to (1) manipulate in opening the high pressure valve and (2) adjust the gas flow to overcome the drawbacks of prior art.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a valve device for a pressurised gas cylinder comprises a connector adapted to be connected to a gas outlet orifice of a gas cylinder, a pressurised gas outlet, and a handwheel for controlling closing of the gate valve or opening the gate valve to release gas from the cylinder, and a controller for the output flow of gas released from the cylinder.
According to a preferable feature, the handwheel is rotated in both directions. The handwheel controls during its rotational movement in the opening direction, in a first part of its rotation, the opening of the gate valve to release gas from the cylinder, and in a second part of its rotation, a setting for the flow of gas released toward the valve outlet.
According to another feature, the handwheel is preferably integral with a gate valve stem mounted in a body of the valve by a seal arrangement. Actuation of the control handwheel controls a mobile arrangement for opening and closing the cylinder gate valve through the gate valve stem.
According to another feature, the handwheel is preferably integral with a gate valve stem mounted in the body of the valve by a seal arrangement. The gate valve stem sets the output flow of gas released from the cylinder.
According to another feature, at least two orifices of different sizes extend through the part forming a first end of the gate valve stem, and a third orifice extends in the valve body. The third orifice is connected to the gas outlet. The second part of the rotation of the control handwheel brings one of the two orifices and the third orifice opposite to each other to determine the flow of which gas passes toward the outlet.
According to another feature, in the gate valve open or closed position, the device comprises a holder, which, when the handwheel is actuated, holds the handwheel in a constant projection relative to the valve body.
According to another feature, the holder of the projection of the handwheel relative to the valve body stops the handwheel from moving inwards to or outwards from the valve body.
According to another feature, the first end of the gate valve stem is fixed to the handwheel and the second end of the gate valve stem is integral in rotation with the first end, integral with the handwheel and free in translation relative to the first end. The second end of the gate valve stem is screwed in the valve body. Rotation of the handwheel controls helical movement of the second end of the gate valve stem in the body of the valve. The mobile structure has freedom of translation between an extreme position of closing off the gas supply, and for opening the gas supply. The extreme stopping position or an intermediate position is determined by the position of the second end of the gate valve stem.
According to another feature, the first and second ends of the gate valve stem each comprise a castellation, i.e., toothed wheel, that works with that of the other end so that they abut with each other in rotation.
According to another feature, the first and second ends are connected by a spring that tightens a seal trapped between the first end and the body of the valve.
According to another feature, the mobile structure for opening and closing the gate valve includes a flap with a linear translatory movement inside the body of the valve.
According to another feature, the extreme position of stopping is defined by a part held fixed in place with respect to the body of the valve by a holder.
According to another feature, the flap is mounted on a spring and compresses the spring in response to the second end bearing on the end of the flap.
According to another feature, the device regulates the gas located downstream from the cylinder gas outlet gate valve.
According to another feature, the device comprises a residual pressure system between the regulation device and the cylinder gas outlet valve. Below this residual pressure, a flap no longer allows gas to pass through toward the regulation device.
According to another feature, the device comprises a manometer connected through a duct located upstream from the gas outlet gate valve to measure the pressure in the gas cylinder.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will appear more clearly after reading the description given below with reference to the attached drawings.